


A Circle Made Whole

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, figure skating AU, klance, photographer lance, shallura - minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: Soulmates are recognised as being one half of a whole, opposites working together. When the two come together the circle is complete forming a perfect balance between two people. Keith doesn't trust in the soul markings that bond two people together and then Lance shows up in his lift turning his world upside down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiyuki-kagami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saiyuki-kagami).



> Happy Holidays sayuki-kagami! This is my Secret Santa gift for you. I hope you're having a wonderful Holiday and I hope you enjoy this fic. This story ran away with me a little bi so I'm only able to upload the first chapter right now. The rest of the story will come soon. Enjoy <3

Keith looked at the scenic photograph on his wall and took a deep breath. It’s his favourite photograph, the one that made him fall in love with the photographers work. The photo is of a beautiful golden beach, clear blue sea and sky. The photo is taken at a perfect angle so that the palm trees frame the scene beautifully catching the essence of the location. Keith has looked at it, stared at it so often that the scene it burned into his memory, he can see it even whenever he closes his eyes, sees it as if he is really there.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath breathing in the salt air. The sun shone down on him warm and gentle, like a familiar embrace. The sand burned his feet, he's always standing on the beach barefoot, it’s not an uncomfortable feeling though even as the sand scratches between his toes. He breathed in, breathed out matches his breathing to the swell on the ocean. His body relaxed, tension evaporating. It makes him feel at peace.

He opened his eyes. He’s back in his dim apartment and the sky outside it cold and grey. The swell of the ocean changes to the noisy rush of traffic, the noise of impatient people hurrying by but he still felt the sense of that beach with him. He felt better, felt calmer.

 

\- - - -

 

When Keith arrived at work the whole rink is alive, buzzing with excitement. He walked through the doors feeling oddly conspicuous as everyone whispered about a secret he did not yet know. It’s an unsettling feeling that made him feel they might be whispering about him but he shook it off, brushing it aside. He’s too old for that high school type bull shit. They're obviously not talking about him, they're his friends, his family. But there is obviously something going on. 

He thought of that photo, the sun and the lull of the ocean, which always calmed him, and went in search of Shiro so he could find out what was going on.

“Keith!” Shiro found him first his eyes shining excitedly in a look that was almost devious. It threw Keith off balance, made him feel as if he should run away. That look didn't promise anything good, Shiro was up to something. 

“Keith you aren’t going to believe this!” He gushed, smacking both hands on Keith’s shoulders cutting off any hope of escape. Keith scowls. Shiro didn't give him any more of an explanation simply stared at him, giving Keith a meaningful look as if he should be able to read his mind.

“Keith it’s Lance. Lance!” Shiro said after a long, pregnant pause. Shiro shouted the name enthusiastically, as if it should mean something.

Keith's scowl deepened, still annoyed but with a contemplative edge wondering if the name should mean anything to him. There’s no one by that name who works or trains at the rink, none of their regulars either as far as he knows. Keith stretched his thoughts to people outside the rink, people Shiro or Allura might know or admire. He drew a blank.

“Shiro perhaps you should start from the beginning,” a light, melodious voice tinged with amusement drifted from behind Shiro. Keith looked over to Allura hoping for more sense from her.

She’s smiled an excited, knowing smile her eyes alight with the knowledge of...whatever it was. She shared a conspiring look with Shiro, still smiling and turned her attention to Keith. There was a devious glint in her eyes too.

They stare at him expectantly for a beat longer but the pieces don’t fall into place. Keith was utterly lost.

Impatient Shiro sighed, rolling his eyes shooting Keith a look of exasperation as if it was entirely his fault he wasn’t getting what they were silently trying to convey.

“Your Lance Keith,” there’s a meaningful pause but before Keith could argue that he doesn’t have a Lance Shiro spoke again.

“That photographer you like!”

“What about him? And he’s not my Lance,” Keith threw in quickly feeling his face flush. Shiro smiled knowingly, Allura’s grin turned to something sly and cunning. They’re both ganging up on him again. He shrank back but Shiro’s grip on his shoulders was firm. Inescapable.

“He’s coming here. This rink, well the both of us actually,” Shiro cast a proud glance to Allura and for a moment their devious grins fade and they smile fondly at each other, “we’re going to be feature in Skate magazine and Lance will be coming here to take the photographs.”

Keith was floored. The shock hit him like a bus, not only is Skate a big deal magazine in the figure skating world but the fact Lance, of all people, will be the one to take the photos is all together something he never imagined would happen. A feature in a big magazine, and meeting Lance. Keith's throat went dry.

“When?” He managed to squeak out making a vain attempt to act normal but Shiro and Allura have known him long enough, they can read him like a book and they looked positively gleeful.

“Next week!” Allura jumped in shoving Shiro aside so she stood in front of Keith.

“That gives us plenty of time to get you ready.”

“Ready for what?” Keith asked his voice steadier now as he saw the steel in her eyes. He felt the urge to run away again, felt like a rabbit being sized up for lunch by a merciless hawk. It sobered him up pretty quickly but he knew there was no escape. Even if he ran they would find him.

“Why to meet your celebrity crush of course. We must have you looking your best so a shopping trip is in order,” Allura looped her arm with Keith’s, held it in a grip that threatened to bruise if he resisted as she dragged him away.

“We can get you some new clothes and maybe even a little make over, tidy up that mop of yours. I need to get some fabric for a new costume too so we can do that and then we can pick out a nice gift for you to give Lance. You know as a thank you for his hard work,” she ran off her plans not pausing to allow Keith to weigh in. He had no choice.

Casting a look over his shoulder Keith stared at Shiro, mouthed ‘help me’ but Shiro just smiled at him and waved. Keith scowled his eyes catching the mark on Shrio's collar bone as the neck line of the shirt shifted with the wave.

Of course the soul mark he shared with Allura meant he would take her side, always agree with her. They were on the same wave length completely in sync. 

‘Traitor’ he mouthed before turning away allowing Allura drag him wherever she pleased.

 

\- - - -

 

He was happy for them of course he thought to himself as the left the rink. And the day off work, which had been forced upon him so they could go on on their shopping trip right away, was nice. He would have preferred to stay at home but a day off work was a day off work. 

And the article was a wonderful opportunity for themselves, one they deserved so much. Despite their success at multiple events and competitions Allura and Shiro sadly lacked in sponsorship deals, a fact that was reflected in the slightly worn, run down appearance of the rink. There was not enough money to send them to competitions and pay for all the repairs and patch up jobs needed so they have to balance. They've missed out on several important competitions that might have gotten them more exposure in favour of an improvement or repair that couldn't wait any longer. There is enough money in the rink to keep them afloat but it was an unsteady, rocky boat so it's the least Keith can do to help them make the best of this opportunity, it might even be the big break they were long overdue for. 

So Keith understood their restless excitement over the article, or he would have if that had been it. Instead they seemed to be directing as much of their energy into the fact that Lance was the photographer, that Keith would get to meet someone he admired. A fact that really had no bearing on the success of the article so Keith really didn't understand why it was so important that he looked his best. 

Allura had other ideas. 

The shopping trip turned into a long one that drained a lot out of Keith. Allura, as usual, is a force to be reckoned with, and a force that apparently did not need to breathe as she dragged him around the busy shopping mall speaking non stop, asking Keith all sorts of questions about Lance and his photography trying to get him to show some form of excitement for the situation.

Keith remained as stubbornly silent on the subject as he could in the face of her enthusiasm. He did not want to be on this shopping trip and Allura's excitement for him, for something she felt he should be ecstatic about when she should be focusing on how this was good for her and Shiro was mildly irritating.

In retaliation of Keith's lack of interest, Allura pressed armful after armful of clothes onto him until Keith was sure he’d tried on every item of clothing in the entire mall. When he tried to complain Allura just tutted at him, actually tutted at him, and handed him more to try on. Keith was sure she was tormenting him on purpose.

There was no freedom for Keith even after picking out an outfit first was a long drawn out trip to the fabric shop where Allura dithered over almost all of the fabric in the shop before finally going back to her first choice followed by a torturous trek around every other shop in the mall to find Lance a 'thank you' gift, that Keith had to pick out. 

(think of a gift Keith can get lance!!!)

 

Eventually, after hours of trying on clothes, looking at fabric and wandering aimlessly around shops, and with a disproportionated number of bags to show for it they headed home. Keith walked away from it all with one new outfit he neither liked nor wanted but Allura insisted, even paid for it all so he couldn't refuse. On the bright side he managed to snag himself a new shirt and a pair of trousers that Allura allowed him to have but forbade him from wearing on 'the big day'.

They, they being Allura and Shiro (mostly Allura), had decided they must look their best for the occasion. Formal attire was a must so Keith now owned what was basically a suit, which he didn't feel at all comfortable wearing for the big day (or ever if he’s honest) but Allura assured him he’ll blow Lance away.

Keith didn't even bother to try and convince her that he had no desire to blow anyone away.

 

\- - - -

 

The appointed day arrived and Keith was awake early to get ready. He stared at the photo far a little longer today. It still calmed him even though it reminded him of what was to come. He was nervous about meeting Lance sure, but he was more nervous for what Shiro and Allura might be scheming for him. They were so excited about him meeting Lance shooting him suggestive, meaningful looks whenever the subject came up, growing more frequent as the day drew closer.

Keith dressed reluctantly, pouted like a petulant child and scowled at his clothes. He knew he was acting childish but there was no one here to stop him so he indulged himself. He would have to be on his best behaviour when he arrived at the rink after all.

Keith studied his reflection in the mirror critically, ran his fingers through his hair hoping he could at least get away with not using the expensive bottle of hair care product Allura had picked out for him. Would she even notice? The bottle proudly announced it will give his hair ‘extra body and shine’ but Keith felt his hair looked just fine, and besides he’s not really sure what he’s supposed to do with the stuff anyway.

He turned his attention next to the outfit he wore. It’s not bad, not really but it’s not what he’s used to wearing he felt uncomfortable and out of place in it. The trousers are smart and not as tight as he would usually wear, but they’re narrowed legged hugging his thighs and calves defining them without clinging to them. The shirt is smart, crisp and freshly ironed. Keith is afraid to move too much least it crease and attract Allura’s wrath. Over that he wore a dark blazer that fits him like a glove. It accentuated his shoulders, fit around his chest just right showing off his toned physique. The red tie, a shock of colour in the otherwise monochrome ensemble completes the look. Over all it looks good. He just looked horribly overdressed. 

Keith momentarily considered just looking for a new job, but realised that would take too long. Plus there’s nowhere on Earth he can go to hide from Allura. She will find him.

 

\- - - -

 

“Allura I look like a tool. He’s going to laugh at me,” Keith complained when he got to the rink. Allura was there to greet him. He hoped if he sounded pitiful enough she’ll let him go home and change, or maybe just let him take the whole day off and avoid this farce all together.

“Don’t be silly Keith you look very handsome,” she boasted with a proud smile brushing a speck of dust from his shoulder. She wore a beautiful, elegant dress that almost looked like a ball gown even in its simplicity. She certainly wouldn't have looked out of place at a fancy party with a glass of champagne in her hand.

Shiro was dressed much like Keith though he wore a thin polo neck jumper under his blazer. It looks smart yet far more casual than what Keith wore and he can’t help but angrily wonder why he couldn’t wear something similar instead of the shirt and tie that felt like it was strangling him. 

They scrub up well but Keith doesn't understand why he has to be the most dressed up of all of them.

“Allura the guy’s a total hipster!” He tried but she just blinked at him in confusion. Despite only being three years older than him slang had always flown right over her head.

“What is a hipster?” Keith didn't have the energy to explain he just shook his head, defeated. May as well get this over with, he was already prepared to make a fool of himself at least he would look presentable while doing it.

 

\- - - -

 

As the minutes ticked closer to Lance’s arrival Keith tried not to show his nervousness. He kept himself busy, stayed well out of Allura and Shiro’s way, ignored their teasing, remained calm. When he needed it he closed his eyes and though of that photo of the beach.

He tried to tell himself he had nothing to be nervous about even as the feeling coiled tightly in his gut settling heavier and stronger with every passing second. He told himself that Lance is just like any other person, a person whose work he admired sure but nothing more. Lance is the same age as him, a few months younger if you want to be exact so Keith was allowed to be impressed by his success. He admired the other man and the work he did, anyone would.

From Lance’s very first piece, the beach photo hanging on his wall, Keith had been drawn to Lance’s photos. They called out to him, spoke to him in a way that made him feel something he can’t quite describe. Judging by Lance’s success it is a feeling he shared with many others. Just a simple appreciation for art.

He knew very little about Lance himself despite following his various social media, particularly his instagram where Lance shared his more candid photos, snaps of things he’s working on, things he liked, things that caught his attention. It revealed things about Lance that Keith could pick up on if he looked closely enough, paid attention to each upload.

For example Keith was pretty sure Lance’s favourite colour is blue, that he loves the ocean, that his favourite season is summer and that he loves these garlic knots from a very specific pizza shack he’s photographed multiple times. But these are all superficial things uploaded on a public platform he used as advertisement and publicity. Keith is not foolish enough to believe it shows the real Lance.

Keith can’t deny the attraction either, though he tried whenever Shiro nettled him about it. Lance is good looking he’s willing to admit that much, to himself never out loud, but there is something else there too, something deeper. It’s something that drew Keith in, pulled him towards Lance in a way that made him feel he would have noticed the other somehow even without his photography.

It’s something Keith tried not to think too much about because it just sounded like some creepy stalker fan shit and he is not a stalker.

Keith may have been more than a little nervous about meeting his ‘celebrity crush’ as Allura would put it. It was one thing to admire someone from afar, someone who he never dreamed he would get to meet. Before today he never had to think too deeply on Lance and the effect his photography had on him, the feelings that came with it. Suddenly he was going to be face to face with Lance, face to face with those...feelings.

Keith may have been starting to panic just a little.

His fingers itched to loosen the tie, take it off completely but the threat of Allura’s disapproval stopped him.

He just had to keep it on for a little bit longer.

The air in the rink grew restless, the usual boisterous chatter that echoed off the walls muted and hushed. Everyone was nervous and excited in equal measure. Their regulars, other figure skaters who train at the rink were on the ice warming up making the place look professional and busy.

They're all dressed in their best, perhaps a little over dressed for training but everyone wanted to look good, wanted to attract attention even though the article is meant to focus on Allura and Shiro.

Allura, who had stepped outside with Shiro a few minutes ago to await their guest returned, the creak of the door as she entered announcing her presence causing a hush to fall.

“They're here,” it was not a shout, her voice at its usual firm, calm and composed level but it carried easily across the rink. Her eyes land on Keith, who'd managed to be 'busy' when she and Shiro left to wait outside, and she rushed over to him. 

She grabbed his arm, looped it with hers and marched him over to the main doors. Her grips was tight, tighter than when she had marched him off on that shopping trip. He felt a tremor in her grip finally showing some signs of nerves as the reality of the situation hit her but her expression was a mask of calm. 

Keith placed a hand over hers. She gave his arm a grateful squeeze and released her grip a little but she did not let go. They stopped at the doors Allura's smile relaxed to a warm, welcoming one. An elbow dug into Keith's side encouraging him to do the same. He felt as if he was going to be sick but he tried to smile, or at least tried not to scowl so darkly which was about as much as they could hope for. Allura seemed satisfied anyway, she did not jab him with her elbow again.

The doors opened and two figures entered lead by Shiro. One, an older man with a sour look is obviously the reporter. He doesn't appear to be listening to Shiro choosing instead to look around with an expression that borders on contempt. And Lance, Lance his eyes bright and curious was looking at Shiro showing interest in what he was saying. Keith's heart slammed hard against his ribs.

“Welcome to Voltron Rink,” Allura greeted brightly. If she noticed the judgemental scowl the reporter wore she didn't show on it.

“My name is Allura it's a pleasure to meet you,” she extended her hand purposefully, firmly so that the reporter couldn't possibly ignore her. With a look of barely contained scorn he took her hand giving a weak shake that didn't even move Allura's arm. Allura was no pushover. Her grip shifted, she squeezed his hand hard shook with a firm grip that jerked the man's shoulder.

Keith was sure he heard Lance snort, suppressing a laugh and when he glanced over Keith saw his blue eyes shinning with mirth. They were beautiful.

“Haxus,” he introduced himself trying not to wince at Allura's grip. She smiled, held on a beat longer, enough to make him just a little more uncomfortable before letting go and turning her attention to Lance.

“Hi the names Lance,” Lance introduced himself sticking his hand towards her without any hesitation.

“Pleasure to meet you,” she said kindly her smile a little warmer, her grip firm but not crushing.

“Oh no the pleasures all mine, princess,” Lance grinned at her pulled her hand towards him he kissed the back of her hand.

“Oh…” it’s only the surprise that stopped her from grappling him to the floor. Keith knew she was more than capable of that. Her smile fell, not quite a scowl but an expression that hinted at danger. Sensibly Lance let go of her hand and turned his attention to Keith.

“And who’s Mr. Sunshine over here?”

The question made Keith realise he was scowling worse than before. Still that didn't excuse Lance, a complete stranger, pointing it out.

“Keith,” Keith introduced himself sharply an edge of agitation to his voice. Allura looked annoyed too. She shook her hand sharply as if she'd touched something unpleasant.

Keith stuck out his hand for a hand shake, squeezed Lance's hand hard mildly annoyed when Lance didn't event flinch returning the gesture with equal strength instead. His irritation dispelled his earlier nerves about meeting Lance.

“Nice mullet,” Lance smiled. It wasn't a compliment. The twinge of irritation grew.

“Thanks. Nice hat,” Keith replied a sense of triumph growing in his chest at the flush of colour that rose in Lance’s cheeks. In his galaxy print snap back and ripped jeans Lance is the odd one out horribly under dressed compared to everyone else. It made Keith feel a little more comfortable in his formal attire.

Shiro was the only one who looked amused by the whole thing. Stood behind the reporter and Lance, his hand clamped over his mouth it did little to hide his grin that reached all the way to his eyes.

“How about we take you both on a little tour fist,” he suggested braking up the handshake between the two men that threatened to end in broken fingers if left any longer.

“Sounds good,” Lance said brightly and just like that his focused moved away from Keith. Keith pretended that it didn't bother him.

Shiro walked to the head of the group, stopped at Allura's side and ducked his head to whisper in her ear. A whisper that Keith only just caught.

“Lead the way princess.” Shiro teased her.

She did a very convincing job of making the way she stepped on his foot look like an accident.

Lance fell in step beside Keith while the reporter, still a sullen presence bought up the rear.

There isn't really much to show but Allura lead them around with enthusiasm giving a blow by blow tour that betrayed her love for the place. Once again Lance seemed to be the only one paying attention. With Lance's focus fixed on Allura Keith risked a second look.

His irritation at the kiss and Lance calling him 'Mr. Sunshine' and insulting his hair had boiled away allowing the fluttering nervousness in his gut to make itself known again. As first impressions went Lance made a rather infuriating one. He was polite and attentive hanging on Allura and Shiro's every word, however he was also clearly arrogant and flirtatious and seemed so incredibly vain Keith wondered how someone like that could take such emotive photos.

Keith had seen a few photos of Lance, so he knew what to expect except Lance is nothing like what he expected. Sure he looks likes his photos, the ones Keith has seen, the ones Lance shares on his instagram but in person everything is so different. His eyes are a deeper shade of blue, the angles of his face look sharper and more defined. The strands of dark brown hair that poked out from under the hat, curled around the edge looked soft and silky. He was tall. A gangly, awkward kind of tall where everything about him looked stretched yet he walked with a grace and fluidity Keith so far had only seen in some of the best skaters.

“Hmmm?” Sensing someone staring at him Lance turned to face Keith his deep blue gaze fixing on the other.

“Something on my face?” Lance asked brushing his cheek with his sleeve looking self-conscious and just a little adorable.

Keith had had enough. He tutted angrily and left without another word. It felt safe that way.

“What’s his problem?” He didn't shout but Lance's voice is so loud it carried. He was clearly offended. Keith heard Allura's voice trying to cover for him but couldn't hear exactly what she said. It didn't matter. He hurried away faster. Today he felt his time would be better spent in the employee lounge.

 

\- - - -

 

“So this is where you’re hiding.” Shiro is the one who came to find him. Keith had spread a pile of paperwork out in front of him on the low coffee table in an effort to look busy but the truth is he hasn't done a single thing since he sat down.

“I’m not hiding. I have work to do,” his reply was waspish and stubborn. Even to his own ears it sounded childish. Shiro simply smiled, dropping down on the sofa next to Keith.

“He’s pretty interesting huh?” Shiro’s smile shifted into a knowing smirk. Keith wanted to hit him.

“He’s a complete prat,” Keith says with such conviction it made Shiro laugh. 

“He kissed your girlfriends hand aren’t you mad?”

“And he called her princess, she's still scowling about that,” Shiro sniggered. It was the first chance he had to laugh about it, he wouldn't dare do it around Allura. Keith shot him a judgemental look that silenced him.

“I'm not mad. It was pretty funny I mean who even kisses someone's hand like that anyway? In this day and age,” Shiro chuckled with a shake of his head.

“So you agree he’s an idiot?” Keith wasn't about to let it go that easily.

“I didn’t say that. He seems…..unique,” Shiro offered. Well that was putting it nicely.

“Anyway you can’t sulk in here any longer I need you on babysitting duty. The reporter wants to interview Allura and me so I need you to keep Lance company while he takes some photos around the rink.”

“No.” Keith’s reply was instantaneous barely giving Shiro any time to finish speaking.

“Keith.” Shiro's voice was stern, big brother mode activated. Keith knew he was in trouble his shoulders hunch and he lowered his head hoping he could just sink into the sofa and disappear. Shiro clamped a hand on his shoulder. There was no escape.

“You are the only one I can trust to do this.” He gave Keith an earnest, sincere look that made Keith squirm. The 'don't let me down' look, the 'I believe in you' look.

“Fine,” he bit out between gritted teeth. Keith can never say no to Shiro like this.

“Excellent. Thank you Keith,” Shiro brightened and was all smiles once again. Keith knew he'd been played but it was too late to take back his words.

“You owe me,” Keith said instead as he got to his feet.

“We left him in the rink with the others. You better get down there before the girls eat him for breakfast,” Shiro joked. Keith’s scowl deepened.

 

\- - - -

 

Lance was standing with his elbows on the boards upper body leaning across the barrier towards the half circle of female skaters standing on the ice facing him. They'd given up on their task of making the place look busy and were speaking to Lance with varying degrees of excitement and interest.

All of them were asking if he will take their photo, if they can be in the article. They twirled their hair around their finger, batted their eyelashes and angled their bodies in a way that showed off their flashy outfits. Their self serving motives were clear but Lance seemed oblivious as he lapped up the attention throwing out a bad joke that had them all giving a clearly forced giggle. Keith almost felt bad for him, couldn't he tell they were only interested because they wanted something?

The other skaters were standing in the middle of the rink glaring over at Lance and the preening girls. They looked annoyed and angry at Lance and their fellow skaters behaviour in equal measure. Keith was sure they wouldn't start anything, they'd all been lectured to be on their best behaviour and were all good kids but he hurried over regardless.

“Shouldn't you be training?” Keith stood behind Lance glaring over the brunettes shoulder at the girls.

“Boo Keith you're no fun,” Nyma, the eldest and the clear ringleader shot him an unwavering glare right back. The other's didn't look so confident.

“Yeah Keith come on we were just getting to know each other,” Lance turned to face him his cocky grin slipping for a moment as he caught sight of Keith.

Keith had thrown his jacket off, loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt. His sleeves rolled up and his hair a mess from running his fingers through it in agitation he was no where near as put together as before but he feels far more comfortable.

Lance stared for a moment and Keith cocked and eyebrow in challenge.

“Whatever, we can talk later ok,” Nyma said sweetly her hand brushing along Lance’s arm drawing his attention back to her. The other girls had already left so she backed down shooting Lance a coy smile before gliding across the ice back to the group.

With the girls gone and Keith challengingly silent Lance turned to his bags and began to pull out his camera and various other pieces of equipment. He worked calmly and methodically mostly looking for something to do to keep himself busy.

Keith, with nothing better to do, perched on the bench by Lance's bags and watched him. 

“So are you just gonna sit there judging me all day or?” Lance broke the silence at last his gaze flicking to Keith. He looked annoyed and just a little uncomfortable. Taking pity on him Keith relented.

He sat on the bench near Lance, schooled his features into something that didn't resemble a frown and offered an olive branch.

“Do you...need any help?” It was awkward to say the least but he was trying.

“Actually...” without elaborating any further Lance lifted his camera and snapped a quick photo before Keith had a chance to realise what was going on.

“Just sit right there,” he lowered the camera grinning over it at Keith with an air of triumph.

Keith blinked. Before he could process what had happened Lance lifted the camera and snapped another photo.

“What are you doing?” He yelped indignantly, belatedly lifting a hand to cover his face. Keith did not like having his photo taken.

“I need to check and adjust the settings and stuff. I need something to photograph,” Lance explained as he took another photo of a flabbergasted Keith. The hand half blocking his subject didn't seem to bother Lance.

“I'll delete them later if that's what bugs you don't worry.”

“That's not the point!” Keith squeaked shifting uncomfortably both hands raised.

“Why don't you just ask Nyma or one of the other girls to pose for you they'll love it.”

“I don't want to disrupt their practice again. Besides I don't need someone to pose, I just need something to photograph it'll just be a few snaps promise.” His consideration sounds genuine and Keith would be a hypocrite if he suddenly called one of them away from practice. Nyma at least would never let him live it down.

“Fine,” he growled lowering his hands his fingers curled around the edge of the bench, gripping it tightly as if braced for something unpleasant, “just get it over with.”

Lance laughed a clear, deep laugh that filled the space between them. It was warm.

“Relax it won't hurt,” Lance winked at Keith snapping another photo capturing the scowl Keith shot him.

 

\- - - -

 

Once he was satisfied with the camera settings Lance left Keith in peace. He wandered around the rink instead taking candid photos of the group on the ice from various angles and distances. He didn’t focus on them for too long soon turning away from them to capture his surroundings as well. He took photos of the benches, the walls, the boards and the windows. He documented everything with his camera, for what reason Keith couldn’t fathom.

After all the article was meant to focus on the skaters, the rink. Their training ground, would be mentioned but it’s not as important. But Lance works with such purpose, such focus that Keith can’t deny that he’s doing it for some reason. Lance looked so serious no longer the jovial flirt Keith had first been introduced to. His eyes no longer sparkled with mischief but instead surveyed his surroundings carefully taking everything in. He didn’t focus on the good, well presented areas he paid attention to everything. He photographed the peeling paint, the worn boards and benches. He photographed the grimy windows and the light filtering through it (reminding Keith he really should clean the windows). Nothing went unnoticed.

Keith itched a hot, defensive feeling rising in his gut. He half expected a derisive comment from Lance. He knew the rink didn't look its best but he loved it, they all do. He won’t let anyone insult the place.

Eventually Lance gravitated back to him, sitting down on the bench beside Keith as he scrolled absently through the photos he’d just taken.

“Why are you taking so many photos of the building? I thought you were supposed to be photographing the skaters?” The question comes out more snappish and accusing than Keith had intended.

“I’m just getting a feel for the place. It’s well loved,” Lance smiled, his tone fond and gentle as he looked at his camera. It washed away any animosity Keith felt.

“Oh.”

 

\- - - -

 

The interview with the reporter over Allura and Shiro join them. There is a strained look to Allura’s face and even Shiro’s eyes look darker but they smile at them.

“Where’s Haxus?” Lanced asked when he noticed they were alone. Allura pursed her lips in a thin line.

“He hard to leave,” she said tersely. That was enough, Lance pulled a face as if he fully understood the words she left unspoken.

“Figures, that guys seems like a total hax.” The play on words drew a snigger from Shiro, even the corner of Allura’s mouth twitched up.

Encouraged by their reactions Lance got to his feet shooting Allura a charming smile he now felt he could get away with.

“You must be pretty busy though princess, that guy kept you for a while. How about I come back tomorrow?” He offered. The gratitude Allura felt at the suggestion outweighed any irritation she felt at being called princess again. She was tired the interview had been frustrating and exhausting and she knew Shiro was feeling it too. They were not at their best, not good enough to put on a show.

“That may be for the best. If you don’t mind.”

“Not a problem,” Lance was already packing away his equipment. 

 

\- - - -

 

Unsurprisingly both Shiro and Allura decide that teasing Keith is the best way to recover. As soon as Lance left they bombard Keith with unrelenting questions on how his ‘alone time’ with Lance went.

“He’s an obnoxious flirt,” Keith said with an air of finality as if that settled things.

“He does seem like a bit of a cad but I don’t think he’s all that bad,” Allura offered though there is was an edge of irritation to her voice. She was still irritated by the princess comment.

“He’s very considerate. Has more manners than that reporter anyway,” Shiro piped in. Keith wondered why Shiro was defending Lance when it was his girlfriend Lance had been flirting with. None of them can deny Shiro’s words however, Lance had been very kind in giving them an out when it was clear they were exhausted and after hearing how the interview went even Keith had to agree Lance wasn’t that bad.

 

\- - - -

 

Keith looked at the familiar photo on his wall and wondered if he should take it down. Lance is nothing like he’d imagined or expected. He doesn’t think anything could have prepared him for the reality that is Lance. The initial impression Lance presents is one of a shallow, vain flirt making Keith question how he can possibly produce the beautiful work that he does. Even after seeing Lance work, the careful considerate way he took photos of the rink, the way he postponed the photo shoot for Allura and Shiro’s sake Keith still questions it.

A small part of Keith knew he was being stubborn and perhaps a little jealous but he ignored it, pushed it to the back of his mind.

He’ll leave the photo for now. The wall will just look bare without it and he had nothing that wasn’t Lance’s work to replace it with. He’ll find something else, something that will offer him the same sense of calm when he looks at it but for now it can stay. He still liked the photo, it soothed him.

He ignored the snide voice that asked if it was possible to find anything similar, if anything else could give him the same sense of calm. 

\- - - -

 

Allura and Shiro were in full costume, and Keith had been given permission to wear whatever he liked. It was a more relaxed day without the impending reporter visit looming over their heads but there was still a buzz of excitement as the pair prepared for their shoot.

They’ve picked one of their more famous routines to perform, not that Lance would recognize it he seemed to know little about figure skating, but the routine won them a medal several months ago and they want to show off. Although it may be a simple photo shoot Allura was as nervous as if it were an actual competition. They’ve never performed for a photo shoot before it’s an entirely different experience.

“Do you think we’ll need to pose? Maybe we should hold some of the moves? Shiro do you think you can jump slower I don’t want you to look blurry.” She fretted.

“I’m sure Lance knows what he’s doing. He’ll tell us what to do.” Shiro assured her, trying not to laugh at her nervous ramble of questions. He was feeling just as anxious.

Keith watched them mostly there for moral support. He did what he could to help them and he shared their nervousness, at least a little, but he believed in them. He knew it would go well. It’s just a few photos after all.

Lance arrived late, his face flushed and an apology on his lips.

“It’s quite all right, thank you for coming.” Allura brushed off the apology but her earlier anxiety had turned into irritation at his tardiness. She can’t hide her scowl. At least she wasn’t nervous any more and Lance didn’t dare call her princess this time.

They sat down for five minutes to plan, Lance telling them what he need them to do and how to act but mostly he just told them to be natural and carry on as if he wasn’t there.

The pair took to the ice and Lance took a seat beside Keith as he prepared his camera. He didn’t take any shots of Keith this time and was ready quickly. Keith figured he probably got everything ready before he arrived. Maybe that was why he was late? Either way Keith was relived Lance didn’t take any photos of him again.

Lance gave them the thumbs, music began to play and they began the routine. It’s a routine Keith had seen countless times before, a routine he had seen them polish and perfect for weeks on end but it still draws his attention, makes him sit a little straighter as their performance draws him in. They move with such grace and synchronicity, familiar with the routine and each other that they could probably perform with their eyes closed.

Keith heard Lance let out an impressed whistle between his teeth a flurry of clicks coming from the camera as its snapped several shots in quick succession. He cast a glance at Lance, noting the captivated expression and his chest swelled with pride. Even Lance, someone who knew nothing about figure skating, can tell Allura and Shiro are good.

A few more rapid shots later and Lance lowers his camera quickly checking through the photos he’s already taken when something catches his eye.

“Keith, Keith,” he hissed loudly in an effort to whisper, a whisper that suggested he really didn’t know how to whisper. It's loud.

“Keith they’re soulmates!’ Lance whisper hissed again waving the camera in front of Keith.

“Yes?” Keith knew this already, anyone who met them on first glance can usually tell even without seeing the soul mark they normally display with pride.

The mark, sat high on their collar bone close to the junction between neck and shoulder is easily displayed by scooped or low neck lines, usually only hidden when cold weather demands jumpers and scarves. When it comes to their performance outfits it is always on display never covered, intricately incorporated into their outfits and their routines.

Today is no different the white mark stands out especially starkly against Allura’s dark skin.

“That’s so cool!” Lance gasped with awe staring down at his camera at the photo of Allura’s mark he’s zoomed in on.

“Are there many skater pairs who are soulmates?” He asked smiling fondly at the photo in a way that made Keith wonder if Lance had found his soulmate yet or if he was still looking.

“Allura and Shiro are special!” Keith boats in a proud, not at all biased way. Lance chuckled softly and Keith felt heat rise in his cheeks. Ok maybe he was a little biased.

“There are a few, not many but a few. None of them work together as well as Shiro and Allura though,” Keith answered with conviction. 

“It’s pretty,” Lance’s voice was soft almost as if he hadn’t intended to say the words our loud as his thumb ghosts over the photo.

“So which is which?” the hissy whisper was back the camera waved impatiently in front of Keith’s face.

Keith scowled, a scowl that a moment later fell into a cocky grin.

“Guess,” he challenged.

“Hmm,” Lance turned his attention back to the pair on the ice, the camera cradled loosely in his hands. Dark blue eyes were focused and serious his gaze following them across the ice. He was so quite that for a moment Keith wondered if he’d been completely enchanted, fallen under the spell Shiro and Allura cast.

Keith also realised this was distracting Lance from his work, he hadn’t taken a photo for a while now and the song will soon come to an end. He should snap him out of it, tell Lance to get back to work but he can’t. There’s something in the stillness of his body, the intensity of his gaze the captures Keith. He can’t look away and suddenly all he wants is to watch Lance like this.

“Allura is snow, and Shiro is the wind,” Lance said snapping Keith back to his senses. He scowled.

“I’m right aren’t I?” Lance asked gleefully seeing Keith’s reaction.

“You just said that because Allura’s hair is white.” Keith huffed. He’s used to people getting it wrong.

The divided circle of their mark is beautiful in its simplicity. One half an artistic slash of lines giving an abstract impression of wind, in the small circle that sits in the middle of colon like shape is a flurry of snowflakes. The other half of the circle is filled with a wild whirl of snow, a small circle of wind within it looking calm at its centre. A ying-yang symbol of snow and wind, an unusual pairing. 

Most mistake Allura for air because she is elegant and graceful and so light on the ice. They see the lines of wind that look calm and almost pliant against the wild flurry of the snow and think she is the yielding wind. They look at Shiro, see his silent strength and think he is the cold, heavy snow fall but they’re wrong.

“No way it’s obvious!” Lance retaliates sounding mildly offended.

“Allura is obviously snow right. Like she looks all pretty and delicate and light, completely harmless but she definitely had this cold ruthlessness that will freeze your ass if you underestimate her. Like snow. And Shiro just has this breeziness about him, like he goes with the flow most of the time but then tempting his anger would be like fighting a tornado.”

Keith stared, amazed that Lance had managed to read so much into the two people he knew best simply by watching them perform. It made Keith shift uncomfortable wondering how he looked in Lance’s eyes.

Lance didn’t notice Keith’s discomfort. He lifted his camera, held it just below his chin staring over the bulky piece of equipment at the pair on the ice for a moment longer.

“Together they’re like a blizzard, beautiful and powerful, a force you can’t get close to,” he took another photo getting back to work.

It wasn’t long before he stopped again.

“This is no good,” Lance sighed lowering his camera with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked trying not to sound too defensive. So far their routine had been perfect and Lance had been enchanted by it. What could possibly be wrong?

“They’re just too...stiff,” Lance waved his hand still frowning.

“Stiff? But they’re executing every move perfectly,” Keith explained. For the entire routine their movements have been crisp and sharp, technically perfect. They’re not stiff.

“That’s the problem its too perfect,” Lance huffed rolling his eyes as if that should be obvious. Keith’s scowl deepened.

“Well isn’t that kind of the point? The magazine wants photos of them executing techniques perfectly,” Keith said icily.

“That’s what the magazine thinks it wants but trust me it looks awful. This is why I hate photographing people,” Lance grumbled the last part under his breath as he fiddled with some setting on the camera.

“Look things like this look good in motion, when you’re watching it in person or on TV or whatever but a photograph is different. A photograph needs to capture a moment and hold it, it should give the sense of movement, of being alive, without you know, actually moving and they….they’re moving too much, and they’re too perfect.” Lance threw his arms up in the air turned to the ice and waved to Shiro and Allura, indicating they should take a break.

“Can you skate?” Lance rounded on Keith, a flare of determination burning in his eyes. The question is so sudden that for a moment Keith did not answer but Lance is staring at him so intently.

“I can hold my own,” he admitted no more than that. Keith was a pretty proficient skater as far as a regular skater went. He is not competitive like Allura and Shiro but he has learned the basics, he could do some simple jumps, spins, and fancy flashy things that impress people who don’t know any better. Sometimes he helps them train and in turn they love teaching him but Keith is no professional and he has no interest in competing.

“This article is meant to be focusing on those two,” he added sternly because there’s a twinkle in Lance’s eye that had him on edge.

“Relax I’m not going to photography you for the magazine. I just need you to go out there and skate with them a bit, get them to relax and loosen up.”

Keith wanted to argue but Lance isn’t looking at him as he changes the lens of his camera and barks orders as if he’s in charge, which technically Keith supposed he was but it’s not something Keith is ready to agree to.

“Just play around a bit and have fun. When I call you back just tell them they can skate freely. Like they don’t have to skate to a set routine right they can just mix things up?” His question was spoken with genuine curiosity, he really doesn’t have a clue.

“Just ask them to show off a few of those cool jumps and spins however they want, this isn’t a competition.”

Keith huffed but relents. Although he wanted to argue this is for Shiro and Allura, and Lance is the photographer who knows what he’s doing so Keith stomped off to get his skates.

He’s back a few moments later Shiro and Allura shoot him twin, quizzical looks as he joined them on the ice.

“He says it’s play time,” Keith said by way of an explanation jabbing his thumb over his shoulder towards Lance. Lance waved at them.

“Well I guess it might be fun to just skate around for a few minutes,” Allura was instantly on board, skating an elegant circle around Keith before she grabbed his hand and dragging him off. It’s only the years of practice under his belt that kept Keith on his feet. Shiro laughed and followed them.

They skate with no real pattern criss-crossing over the ice freely, they were the only ones there the ice is all theirs. Shiro and Allura pulled Keith into various simple stunts dragging him and throwing him about between them like a doll. It wasn’t that Keith minded, he tried to have fun, he usually did have fun when they just played about like this but it was hard knowing he was being watched. He was pretty sure he heard Lance’s camera go off a few times too, distracting him.

He kept looking over at Lance, only because he was trying to see what he was doing nothing more. It's not that he's wondering how Lance is looking at them (him), Keith doesn't wonder if Lance's eyes look as bright and intense watching them play as they did when he was watch Shiro and Allura perform. Keith doesn't care if Lance's attention is on him or not. 

Keith's gaze lingers on Lance for a little too long, his attention wandering not focusing on what he's doing which is never a good idea while skating. His skate catches, he tripped and would have gone flying face first onto the ice had Shiro not caught him. He can hear Lance laugh, Keith’s face grew red.

Allura and Shiro had both noticed Keith’s not so subtly staring at Lance, both knew exactly what had distracted him and they shared conspiring smiles. Shiro bowed his head whispering something into Keith’s ear.

“Fuck you Shiro!” Keith grew even redder. He broke out of Shiro's hold skated backwards away from them flipping Shiro off with both hands.

Lance's howl of laughter filled the room.

Keith lowered his hands, shot one more glare at his supposed friends before he threw himself into an impressive jump and spin that cut off Lance’s laughter abruptly. It’s not as good as the other two, Keith knew, but it looks impressive. He landed on one foot holding the pose for a moment with a smirk before he planted both feet firmly on the ice. It’s about time they got back to work.

Keith relayed Lance’s message to the others telling them to just skate how they want and show off whatever moves take their fancy before he leaves the ice heading back to the waiting photographer.

“You were pretty good out there,” Lance complimented Keith when he returned causing Keith the almost lose his balance again as he waddled on his blades over to the bench.

“It was nothing, I mostly just got thrown around,” Keith spoke to his skates as he untied them refusing to look at Lance. He’d never been very good at taking compliments either. 

“Yeah but you did all those landings and spins and stuff. Pretty sure if they threw me around like that I’d just fall flat on my ass,” Lance laughed. He’s watching the two on the ice again, snapping a quick succession of photos every now and then. His gaze is focused and approving. He liked what he saw.

He missed the dusting of red across Keith’s cheeks and the faint smile that tugged at the other boy’s lips as he imagined Allura hoisting Lance up in a lift, and then Lance falling to his ass in the landing.

The music had been playing non-stop set on shuffle going through Allura’s personal selection of songs for both training and performances. It was roughly three songs later, the exhaustion showing clearly on the skaters faces now despite taking things easy, that Lance decided to call it a day. He felt he had enough and he didn’t want to push Shiro and Allura too hard, who seemed willing to go on as long as needed.

“So did you managed to get some good photos?” Allura asked as she slid to a stop on the other side of the boards near them Shiro directly behind her.

“Yes...I think so,” Lance cast her a sheepish look his usual bravado and confidence slipping for a moment.

“I need to get them onto a computer first and print some out but there should be at least one or two we can use.”

“One ...or two?” Allura looked dumbfounded and almost cross, even Shiro looked rather put out. They’ve been skating for a long time and they were tired and sore. To know they’d done all that for just one or two photos was a little upsetting.

“Oh don’t worry there’s probably more than that I’m just being cautious,” Lance said quickly sensing their ire.

“You know you gotta taken a hundred photos to get one good one right and you guys are moving about a lot so some of them probably catch you pulling really dumb faces you know like how you freeze a video at the wrong moment.”

Allura’s shoulders loosen and she laughed. She understood.

“It would be rather unfortunate if an unflattering photo got printed,” she concedes.

“Right! I want you looking your best. I only allow the best of my photos to be printed, my reputations on the line too you know,” Lance teased with a wink.

“I’m going to make you the stars of this magazine!” Lance added with a confident smile that had both Shiro and Allura grinning back.

“Thank you Lance,” Shiro said his hand resting on Allura’s shoulder. They looked tired but happy.

“So does this mean you will be coming back?” Allura asked her gaze flicking to Keith for a moment before looking back at Lance.

“Sure. At the very least I want you to look through what I get from today and let me know what you think, and if we need to take more after that then I’m game,” he answered brightly hoisting the bulky camera bag onto his shoulder.

“Wonderful,” Allura smiled.

“Keith why don’t you help Lance with his stuff? You know our schedule for the week so arrange a good day for him to come back. We’re going to cool down and get changed.” Shiro’s voice caught Keith as he was trying to sneak away. Keith glared at him, skates held threateningly in his hands but Shiro doesn’t flinch.

“Cool thanks. Here you go mullet, be careful with that,” Lance said as he shoved another bag into Keith’s arms and made for the exit,

“I...why do I have to…?”Keith spluttered but Lance ignored him. Shiro and Allura had already started their cool down exercises and were also ignoring him. Great.

He followed Lance, dropping the skates back onto the bench so he can hold onto the bag more securely. He was tempted to drop it but it likely holds expensive camera equipment that would never be able to afford to replace. Better not risk it. 

Lance led the way out to the car park towards a beat up old car that that had seen better days. It’s an old model and a cheap car Keith can tell that much. He eyed it suspiciously, Lance is not exactly a big celebrity but his photos have sold well and are used in a wide variety of media. He’s sure Lance could afford a better car than this. 

“Hey don’t look at blue like that,” Lance snapped catching Keith disparaging look.

“It’s a rust bucket,” Keith responded flatly, if a little unfairly. The car isn’t rusty per say but it does have a well-worn look about it. Lance looked as if Keith had insulted him directly,

“I’ll have you know,” Lance says sternly, “that there’s not a single speck of rust on Blue and while she may have a few dents and scratches here and there she still purrs beautifully for me, don’ you girl?” He said patting the bonnet lovingly. Keith pulled a disgusted face.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” he sounded dubious.

“Blue’s passed all her checks and has done since I got her. She takes a lot of work now but she’s the first car I got with my very first pay check from my first big sell. I won’t give up on her that easily.”

Keith wasn't sure how to feel about how sentimental Lance sounds, its sweet, made him look like less of an ass… but it’s just a car. 

He knew too that the ‘first big sell’ referred to the photo that was currently hanging on his wall. It’s just a copy that Keith has of course, the original having won some prize or other then sold on and mass produced for the general public. The faded blue paint work hinted at the vibrant blue of that ocean in the photo, when the car was new the colours had probably matched exactly. At the very least Keith was now certain that his hunch about Lance’s favourite colour being blue was correct. It’s probably the only thing he’d guessed right, nothing else about Lance had been as he’d expected so far. 

Keith’s scepticism showed on his face as he stared at the car and pondered that photo. 

“Anyway I don’t know why you’re giving Blue such a hard time. Sure she might not be looking her best but neither does your rink and you love that place!” Lance bit defensively. 

Keith bristled. The dig at the rink annoyed him but he understood the comparison and why Lance was so upset. He remembered how Haxus had looked at the rink, how his blood had boiled then and the man hadn’t even said anything. Keith understood Lance’s irritation but that didn’t mean he was going to apologise. 

“Whatever. Suit yourself but just know I’m never giving you a lift in Blue even if you’re bleeding to death or something.” Lance huffed stubbornly breaking the silence. 

“Good. I’d rather get to the hospital in one piece.” Keith snapped back.

Lance took a step closer to Keith and for a moment Keith thought he was going to punch him. Instead Lance snatched the bag from Keith’s arms, levelled a glared at him that lingered for a few moments before turning away without so much as a goodbye or a thank you for the help. Lance jumped into his car tossing the bag Keith had been so careful with carelessly into the back seat. 

With a roar, as if the car itself were angry at Keith, the vehicle came to life shooting out of the parking space kicking up a cloud of dirt and exhaust that enveloped Keith who had not been quick enough to move away. 

“That jerk!” Keith coughed waving his hand in front of his face in an effort to clear the air as he hurried to escape the cloud of pollution. Sure he might have insulted the car (and not apologised for it) but there had really been no need for that. It was so childish. 

It was only when he got back to the rink and sank down onto the thread bear sofa in employee lounge that Keith realised he hadn’t made the appointment with Lance as Shiro and Allura had asked him to.

He groaned smacking his head against the back of the sofa in irritation. He would have to bite the bullet and call Lance himself, either that or admit to the other two he’d upset the photographer by insulting his car and still hadn’t apologised for it.

No calling Lance was the safest option. But….he’d do it later. 

 

\- - - -


End file.
